


the launderette

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2015 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Rose isn’t in a very good mood. The Doctor apologises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the launderette

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who prompted this on tumblr :)

“You do know that those vibrations aren’t strong enough to get you off, right?”

“Shut up.”

“Rose.”

“I’m not talking to you.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I am. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to imply - ”

“Doctor, you had one job! Not mentioning this - this thing between us to my mum! And what did you do?”

“…I mentioned it to your mum.”

“Exactly! And now look where I am, in the bloody launderette doing mine and Mum’s washing in apology!”

“Well. To be fair, you’re old enough to do your own washing anyway - ”

“Oi! I only bring it home to her to make her feel needed.”

“Right. Sure.”

“Anyway, thought you were gonna fix her washing machine for her? What are you doing down here?”

“I came to see you.”

“Don’t put on that voice…”

“What voice?”

“When you’re trying to be sweet, you have this voice, it…does things.”

“Rose. Is it really so bad that your mother knows? We couldn’t have kept it a secret forever.”

“I…suppose not.”

“And it’s nothing for us to be ashamed of. I’m not ashamed. I want to be with you, you make me happy. What’s so wrong with that?”

“Yeah, I…I guess.”

“Is me being in love with you really such a crime?”

“Oh. Doctor, I - ”

“And you can’t really tell me you’d be happier sitting on this bench every time you get a bit horny than getting naked with a foxy Time Lord?”

“…”

“Rose?”

“…you ruined it.”


End file.
